Fanimanifics!
by Guy With Animaniacs Addiction
Summary: When Yakko writes a really long fanfiction, it somehow cause a chain reaction of events involving the past, present, and future. Except it has no arbitrary angst just for the sake of edginess, it just has Wakko and Dot writing stories of their own, and everything in between. And everything in between is just as zany as the Warners themselves! Crossover AU. We'll get to that.
1. Yakko's Secret

A/N: To elaborate, this is an AU where a few other canons take place; you'll see what they are over time. Also, special thanks to Rescue Bots for being the beta for this story! He's pretty much the reason why I took the time to fix up this chapter.

Present day, 8:04 AM

The bright sun towered over the Warner Studio Lot in Burbank as the birds pleaded for a mate to do some R-rated bidding (also known as chirping), and as people walked on the asphalt, doing errands in order to create gambles of movies that would either become a smash hit because it's either innovative and awesome, based off of a popular book franchise, or God knows why, or flop horribly because it's either so stupid that it makes Twilight look like Cowboy Bebop, or God knows why. But I digress, because our main focus is on the water tower, which for some reason, was never filled with water, not even before the Warners existed, apparently. Of course, if you're reading this, you know that instead, it was filled with endless insanity, caused by the aforementioned Warner siblings, what with the indoor roller coaster, the younger sibling having a civil war with himself, that one time the studio borrowed a kid with dangerous apocalypse powers from Tokyo back in 1988 and locked him up in the tower as the Warners (guess how that turned out), and now, the elder brother, Yakko, finishing his really, really long piece of literature.

"Yes! My masterpiece, my magnum opus, possibly the greatest piece of literature to ever exist!" he exclaimed. "It's finally finished after months of writing! Now all I have to do is publish it!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" the Warner sister, Dot pleaded.

She walked out of her room, with a rather groggy face that still spelt danger for anyone, even her usually capable brothers.

"What's the big idea anyway?!"

Yakko lifted himself off of his chair and dashed towards Dot.

"Dot! Good morning! Anyway, remember the secret project you and Wakko have been dying to see?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ahhhhhhhhhh, guess who finished a certain 43-chapter story that took over a year to write?"

"Hm…."Dot then realized what he was conveying and responded, "You?!"

"Yep!"

Dot's face went from tired and grumpy to joyful in the blink of an eye and called out for Wakko.

"WAKKO!"

"Yes?" he responded as he walked out of his room.

"He finished it!"

"He finished it?!"

"He finished it!"

"YEAH! FINALLY!" Wakko cheered.

Both siblings danced around for about 10 seconds. Apparently, it was a pretty big project, and because of Yakko's insistence of keeping it a secret to everybody (the internet, real life acquaintances, and even his own siblings), they were excited to see it after months of waiting. Who knows what has been written in that document in those numerous months, counting over the span of a year?

"Yakko, can we read it?!" Wakko and Dot both asked.

"Of course you can! But don't get too hyped up." Yakko modestly answered.

The two siblings sped to the monitor and saw the top of the first page on the dome screen, to see that Yakko was probably not too far off from his last line of dialogue.

"Author's notes…a pen name…a YEARLY CONTEST?!" Dot questioned.

"Hey, wait a minute! These are all fictional characters! He even included us, the Acme Loo cast, and everyone else!" Wakko realized.

They both stepped away from the computer in shock, as they realized that none of the speculations they've made (such as a story with original characters) have come true.

This was a fan fiction.

"A fan fiction?! When did you start writing, or, HECK, READING fan fiction?!" Dot yelled out in rage.

Yakko was distraught to see that his own siblings disapproved of the mere thought of fan fiction, which meant that they didn't like what he spent so much time and effort on.

"Look, ever since our show was cancelled, we really don't have anything to do besides the conventions and maybe a reunion or anniversary special once in a while." Yakko explained.

"Don't remind us, we nearly got the studio in a giant lawsuit with Japan during the 70th anniversary special for that one time we-"

"Wakko, we get the point, even if it was that little boy's fault that the entire city of Tokyo exploded and not ours. But I digress, because the point is that I like to watch TV. Don't we all? And ever since Warner Bros. called it quits on our show, I've started to like writing. Ergo, fan fiction. What's wrong with fan fiction, anyhow?"

Dot and Wakko stayed silent for a bit.

"Uh…we don't know." Dot responded, "We've just been told that it's an area of dangerous danger that we should never cross into."

"Come on, that's just the people who only read, uh…well, I tell you when you're older."

"We're 86 years old."

"Technically, you've still never hit puberty."

"Fair point. But why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I knew something like this would happen, so I decided to keep my entire library of fan fiction a secret, which is the main reason I made separate accounts for you and Wakko."

"Really?! Actually, this is starting to sound like a good idea!"

"I agree!" Wakko declared.

"So, instead of judging a book by its cover, just give it a try. Read my majestic work of text typed into a screen." Yakko encouraged.

Wakko and Dot thought about it for a moment.

"Eh. Sure." They both said simultaneously.

They both walked over to the screen and started reading the doorstopper.

* * *

A/N: Hey, Yakattack93 here, and here it is! Deus Ex Machina: The Mega Crossover is finally finished after months of writing. Of course, I apologize for not just publishing the chapters one at a time, but then again, this means weekly updates, so it was worth the wait! Also, I would like to congratulate peri.13 for winning the yearly contest! Your reward is Blu-Ray copy of Dogcopter 4: The Wind Passes and the entire series of Cowboy Bebop! You also get an Air Jordan (I could only afford one, sorry).

("So THAT'S where our box set went!" Wakko realized. "Relax, I got the version with the vinyl sleeve and the whole soundtrack after I put our original one in a box." Yakko explained. "But you couldn't afford more than one Air Jordan?" Dot questioned. "I found the Air Jordan on the street, now just continue reading!")

Anyway, with that out of the way…

YAKATTACK93 PRESENTS:

DEUS EX MACHINA:

THE MEGA CROSSOVER

PROLOUGE

XXX

All Yakko could see was a white orb engulfing the city of Burbank, coming just yards away from the studio lot he lived in. For some reason, he started shaking, sweating, and he started to fell a chill…

He was nervous, for the first time ever. No, that would be an understatement; for the first time ever, he felt actual fear building up inside of him, something he didn't even feel when facing the devil back in the 1990s. Sure, there was Baloney, but he knew that he could overcome him, even if he did had to earn it, that time. However, this was truly something he felt he couldn't stop, or even escape. This was more than an earthquake, or anything else that happened in California before. This was karma getting him back for that one time he and his siblings accidentally blew up-

("WE GET IT!" Wakko and Dot shouted simultaneously shouted. "Well, SORRY for incorporating something into a work of fiction nobody will think ever happened." "That 70th anniversary special was on TV." Wakko said. "Just keep reading.")

"Yakko! Hold me!" Dot pleaded at the top of her lungs.

Yakko didn't respond; all he could focus on was his doom.

("Huh? Why don't you care about us in this story?" Dot whispered. "I do! But my mind is focused on the huge giant apocalypse orb!" Yakko explained. "Oh.")

What is this orb, he wondered, and why is it in Burbank of all places? Was it sent by a mysterious cliché force, or was this another one of Pinky and the Brain's hair-brained schemes?

("That isn't too far-fetched, actually." Dot commented. "Which is why I implied it.")

"Hey! What are you doing staring at the orb of death?! That will get us nowhere!" Dot yelled.

Yakko turned his head around instantly and walked towards Dot in order to hug her tightly.

"Dot, if we die, I'll miss you."

"But we're cartoon characters! We can't die unless we're dipped! Not even anime characters can die, all those bloody deaths are just talent!"

"Death is not my biggest worry. Chances are that all three of us and many other toons living here will live. What I'm worried about is that nothing else, including the humans in the area, will survive. What's the point after that?"

("What?! You didn't use a cliché?" Dot asked. "I thought you never read fan fiction." Yakko smugly replied. "False deaths are a cliché in all of media!" "Oh, good point.")

Dot stayed silent for a moment before responding, "I don't know."

Wakko then dashed to the duo of siblings.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I think so…but what about everyone else, anyone who's not a toon?"

("You already said that." Wakko stated. "But you didn't hear." Yakko responded. "Oh.")

Wakko then got more worried and looked down at the floor in sorrow.

Yakko turned around, looked out the tower door, and saw that the orb was already engulfing the lot. This is it, he thought. The suspense felt like it was killing him from the inside, and he was now sweating like he just ran a trilithon. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! I've had it! Come on, you orb of death! Take on me! Destroy this lot already!"

The whiteness then sped up immediately after he said that-

("Wow. Well, thanks a lot!" Dot said. "Would you do the same thing if you went through that anxiety?" "Well...yeah.")

-and engulfed the rest of Burbank.

("Isn't it obvious?" Dot asked. "Yeah, but I mentioned it anyway")

Unlike other pieces of media, Yakko kept his consciousness, but could not see anything, not even the siblings behind him. Instead, he just got sucked towards the center by an invisible force.

("So, you decided to not use a cliché, but then you used a cliché!" "At least I don't assume that the person sucked in gets knocked out." "Yeah, you have another point." "I find it funny that everything is justifiable." Wakko stated. "I find it hilarious." Yakko responded.)

In 2 seconds, he was already within the center of the orb, and then he found that he was transported somewhere else…

Yakko looked around the void with a blue hue; he looked left, and then right, and then he looked down. He saw a source of red light glowing, and he could faintly see…

Other people.

("What is it with the pauses?" "I want to keep it at a good pace, instead of just quickly saying the events." "He has a point, Dot. Why are you being so critical? It's only the first chapter." "Critical? I'm just asking questions!" "You're asking questions every two paragraphs, at most!" "What?! Am not!" "Are-" "Stop! We're not doing this thing! Let's just continue." Yakko interrupted.)

Of course, he started to fall down the long abyss, waiting for a clue, waiting for someone, waiting for anything…

How were his siblings doing?

("Not good, I presume." Dot guessed. "Are you sure? We seem to be capable of surviving this sort of thing." Yakko asked. "That's my side and I'm sticking to it." "Okay.")

XXX

Wakko slowly emerged from the rubble of what used to be the tower, and saw, among other things, that Dot was not only alive, but she barely had a scratch on her.

("Wait, what!?" "Ha! Told ya so!" Yakko playfully teased. "I mean, toons get visible injuries. Why wouldn't we get visible injuries?" "See? You are being too critical!" Wakko pointed out. "Look, flaws are present! Yakko would admit that, right?" Yakko just stood there silently for a few seconds. Dot grunted and asked, "Well?" "Um, yeah, I guess." "You see?" "But you're just being nitpicky!" "That's not a word!" "I made it up!" "Enough! Look, Wakko, I have an idea! See that next sentence?")

One of those other things included the fact that-

("Alright, here's the plan; if this ends up with the whole lot being destroyed, then you owe me…1 million dollars!" "What?! That isn't fair! Of course it's gonna end that way! I don't even have that kind of money…well, I would if Yakko got away with that check from that one time." "Well, I never said you had to blow the whole wad right now…but soon." "You already have more money than Yakko because of your VA career!" "You know what they say, the more, the-" "JUST READ IT!" Yakko snapped. "Fine.")

* * *

Wakko started dancing to the Macarena (well, you know which version) with a huge smile on his face while disco lights flashed across the room and the music blared throughout the tower. Meanwhile, Dot was having a nervous breakdown at the fact that she had just enough money to pay Wakko then and there. Oh, and for the obvious reason.

"THAT MAKES NO [REDACTED] SENSE! WHY THE [REDACTED] WOULD THE WHOLE ENTIRE [REDACTED] STUDIO LOT EXCEPT FOR THE TOWER BE [REDACTED] INTACT AFTER A HUGE EXPLOSION?!"

"It is never inferred that it was an explosion; it specifically said white orb.

"THEN WHY WOULD IT ENGULF ALL OF BURBANK?!"

"Actually, that's discussed in future chapters, so I won't tell you."

"I'D RATHER SUFFER A TERMINAL ILLNESS THAN PAY MY OLDER BROTHER MY BANK ACCOUNT JUST BY THE AVERSION OF A CLICHÉ!"

"Hey, you made the bet."

"AND YOU MADE THE DAMN FAN FICTION!"

"Yes, I can be considered the author. I did spend over a year writing it, you know."

"OH, AND I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TREATING YOUR STUPID FAN FICTION AS CITIZEN KANE!"

"Look, I just need you to appreciate the fact that-"

"IT TOOK DELGO 9 YEARS TO GEt MADE AND YOU SPECIFICALLY CALLED IT THE WORST MOVIE YOU SAW SINCE MANOS THE HANDS OF FATE!" Dot predicted.

Everything suddenly went quiet, just the way Dot allegedly wanted it. As you could see, Yakko hated that movie with a passion, and his siblings knew that very well. Yakko decided to control himself and calmly talk to her. Wakko tried to walk over to Dot, but Yakko stopped him and whispered, "I got this."

Yakko walked over to Dot and calmly asked, "Are you just angry because of the bet? Look, you don't have to pay up."

"She doesn't?" Wakko asked.

"REALLY?! I DON'T!?" Dot asked in response to Wakko's disappointment, "FINE! PAY THIS UP!"

Dot flipped both of them off and ran out of the studio tower in rage.

"Wait! I didn't mean it!" Wakko yelled.

"Dot!" Yakko waited for a few seconds. "Ugh."

He followed Dot out and tried to speak to speak to her.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Oh, just going to book a flight to Japan to relax!"

Yakko realized just what was going on and put on a face of shock.

"Are you really going to cause more trouble with the city of Tokyo or its successor?!"

"Maybe I am! You do know how far we can go with revenge on each other."

Yakko did agree, as they could destroy whole buildings just to get back at someone. With that, he sighed it off and did nothing. Dot continued to climb down, and she sparked a call with the airport as she stepped down from the ladder. Yakko probably would do something, except that something told him that she wouldn't get too far, since she has no idea what she's doing. In fact, as she walked into the distance, he started to smirk. He knew something that she didn't. Wakko then walked over to his elder brother.

"Um, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, she's just under a lot of stress. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

"But she's going to Tokyo, I heard that part!"

"Meh, she knows nothing about that Esper kid…man..." Yakko stated as he reminisced. "Anyway, you wanna read the rest of the prolouge?"

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

"Well…what did you think?!"

Wakko wasn't really sure what to think of it, actually. Sure, it wasn't as bad as Dot hyped it up to be, but so far, it wasn't that much of a masterpiece.

"…I guess it was pretty good?"

"Yeah, the first chapter isn't really the best. Don't worry, it gets better from here."

"I didn't know you were interested in FLCL."

"Now you know, of course!"

"I also didn't know that the voice actor for the rapping dog from the animated Titanic movie was in Kiki's Delivery Service."

"Not the Disney version, actually."

"Speaking of which, I thought the fight scene between you and the baker was pretty weak."

"I mean, he is a baker. It was a curb-stomp battle."

"However, I'm starting to see your ego in this story, considering you win everything and survive everything. Also, Dot acts a little too much like a real little girl."

"That's sort of how I view her, being the parental guardian that I am."

"Hm. Anyway, I'm not sure if I want to read the rest."

Yakko paused for a second, sighed, and responded.

"Yeah, that's okay. It's your choice. It's not like I'll be around to force you to do stuff."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I have to go on a little vacation for a day or two. I gotta deliver the prize to the person who won the contest."

"What? Haven't you heard of the postal service?"

"Look, I think that whoever won the contest deserves more than the actual prize. She did have to recite 5 songs from the show, including the Countries of the World."

"Really?! She actually did that?!"

"Yep. So, I'll be on my way to, ahhhhhhhhh…"

Yakko looked at the address on the monitor and saw it was pretty far.

"Woah! Beach City, Delmarva! That's across the country! Well, it's still around noon, so I might as well dash over there!"

Yakko took the box of prizes, said "goodbye" to Wakko, and rushed out the door. Because he was a toon, he was gonna make there within a few hours with no problem.

Wakko was left alone, with no siblings around, and pretty much nothing to do…unless…

"Hey! I know!"

Wakko rushed to the monitor and started brainstorming some ideas.

He was going to make a fan fiction.

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and you're sure to see a response in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	2. My Lovey Love Love

**…WOW! I did NOT expect such critical praise for some random idea that's been floating in my head for a few months. Then again, it's sort of something that none of us have seen in a while, like Yakko writing fanfiction, or an AU that's faithful to the source material (yeah, "A Gang of Four" does this, but still), or even the implication of modern cartoons. But anyway, let's get to the reviews! Also, you might want to read these, as there is some information about the fanfic's production.**

 **Unknown Warner: HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS! The writer of one of my favorite A! fics loves my story! That really made my day, believe it or not. Also, yeah, I did notice a few grammar problems, and I did fix the ones I noticed, but I'll try my best to avoid this problem for future chapters. I'm not exactly the best typist. (insert Mario Teaches Typing joke here)**

 **AnimaniAshley: Oh look! Another writer I like! Don't worry, future chapters will not disappoint! (Also, I can't believe my own fanfiction is being translated into Braille automatically)**

 **Pokemaster101: Um, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say at least 10 times. Also, thanks for the encouragement!**

 **Frumouttamimind: Yep, as you can see, it's an ongoing thing. It WAS going to be a one-shot until I actually got to write the fic. I suddenly got all these ideas that could potentially expand the fic into a multi-chapter one, and that's how it went. We'll get to that when we get to that.**

 **FanficFan920: Yeah, sorta. I'll get back to Yakko's fanfic at one point, but I'm actually gonna have Wakko's fic be a short one-shot, but I will do more with the idea. We'll get to that. I also want to focus on Dot, and…well, we'll get to that.**

 **Guest: When you have to pay your older brother one million dollars, and your OLDER brother's fanfic makes no sense (yet), as if he tailor-made it to have the winner win, you'd be cranky, too.**

 **MisterPerez: I never read Haruhi, and the only reason I know about it is because of "Square Root of Minus Garfield." Are you talking about the subplot with the apocalypse child? (Alright, say it with me, folks) We'll get to that.**

 **Also, if anyone CAN get the reference, then kudos! Please leave your guess in the reviews! Anyway, without further ado, here's the second chapter! (WARNING: CONTAINS ANIME!)**

* * *

Wakko presents:

ATTACK OF THE GIANT CLOWN THAT I HAD MET BEFORE BUT WASN'T GIANT BEFORE AND HIS FLYING ARSENAL OF FOOD MONSTERS

Hello, I'm Wakko Warner, and I live in the water tower in the Warner Bros. Studio Lot in Burbank, California, and today is my birthday! And because it's my birthday, I am the king of the water tower and everyone has to do what I say!

"Oh, Wakko, dearest younger brother of mine," Yakko said, "What is your command to us?"

I commanded my siblings to make me a giant mallet so I could squash One Direction with it and make the sane part of the world happy. They offered to do it for me, but I wanted to do it because it was my birthday. So I went to Britain to squash when suddenly, something in the shape of a hobo began to eclipse the sun! And it was getting bigger! And bigger! And BIGGER! And…OH NO! I've seen that guy before!

It was the scary clown from the birthday I had 22 years ago! And this time he was giant! And this time, he brought an entire army!

"Hello, puppy child! I know you like food so here's some food that flies!"

I couldn't believe my eyes! A bazillion different food monsters were flying around London! I would have eaten all of them if it wasn't for the fact that this was just like that Adam Sandler film! Naturally, I got really scared and I nearly had a potty emergency on the ground (because I don't have pants)! I ran all the way back to Burbank with super speed and warned my siblings about the giant clown and his flying food monsters!

"Oh no! It's just like that Adam Sandler film!" Yakko and Dot yelled.

"I knew it!" I yelled, "And we have to do something!"

"But you're the birthday king! You have to do everything because it's your birthday!" Yakko said.

He was right! I was the king meaning that I had control over absolutely everything in the lot! I could do anything! So I got the most dangerous thing in the world to attack the giant clown that was now in Burbank because he's also super-fast! I made Tyrannosaurs in F-14s that had machine guns and missiles appear out of nowhere and attack the clown! It wasn't very effective, and then he made a tiny balloon rocket launcher to shoot the F-14s down! So I made Pinky and The Brain build a giant mecha like in those anime, and it was just as big as the clown! And it had everything that the F-14s had and more!

But then he used a giant flower to squirt vast amounts of water on the robot! It shortened out, and a huge spark and electricity and an explosion took the mecha down!

"I am in ordinate pain." The Brain said.

And then the scary giant clown whistled, and a huge gang of clowns from other things that existed were summoned, like that one clown that Garfield and Friends liked to use a lot, and…actually, that was it. Oh, and he got some 10-metre Titans!

"I got some friends for your birthday, puppy boy!"

The Titans ran around the lot and destroyed everything they stepped on, while the other clown just sang an annoying birthday song and caused an earthquake with his stomping. And the flying food monsters were still there…though they didn't really do anything except shower everyone with sauce. Now, there was only one thing to do to stop everything.

"Super Strong Warner Siblings assemble!" I exclaimed. "And this time, turn the water tower giant!"

"Right!" we all exclaimed.

So we all put on the Super Strong Warner Siblings masks and jumped into the air as the water tower was forming into a robot! And this time…well, you get the point.

We punched and kicked the giant clown and his minions in hopes of killing them, but while we killed all the Titans by stepping on them so they didn't have time to regenerate, we had no luck with the two clowns. They picked the tower with all their strength and threw the robot across the lot! Now, I knew that there was no hope. It was all over! No more studio lot, a crappy birthday, and the possibility of the whole world being conquered. In fact, I tried to wake up my siblings, who were now unconscious, but they didn't wake up. They were dead, and they were bleeding and now everything was awful and sad.

Then I remembered how powerful my wishing powers were!

"I WANT EVERYTHING TO TURN BACK TO NORMAL!"

Then in the blink of an eye, everything turned back to normal! The clowns were gone, the studio lot was back, and my siblings were alive!

"Happy birthday, Wakko!"

"Aw. Thanks, guys!" I exclaimed.

We all celebrated my birthday happily! Oh, and before you ask, I squashed One Direction, and the clown in forever stuck in normal size, on the planet Mars.

THE END

* * *

Wakko looked over his fanfiction (of his own series, because that's what it was: a series that he was a fan of), and realized his mistake.

"I think this is a little too good to be a satire of My Immortal."

Oh, uh, he read a few chapters while looking for inspiration. Long story.

* * *

…Well, that was a thing. I think it gave Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a run for its money, and that's saying a lot. Anyway, we shall now focus on Dot's journey to Tokyo. Well, Tokyo doesn't exist anymore, but a newer, futuristic version exists, with neon colors filling the night skies, delecacies that Americans could only dream of, and anti-government protesters as far as the eye can see. Also, there are a few mentally deranged people that worship that kid the studio borrowed, but don't worry, they only set 1 building on fire every time. However, Dot didn't know all that; in fact, she barely knew that kid! She just knew that he was the perfect revenge against her elder siblings.

Anyway, after long periods of time of waiting…and waiting…and waiting for ticket verifications, brunch (guess why), and other things, she was waiting in the security line to actually arrive in her terminal. And remember, this is California, so it wasn't that short of a wait. I mean, it was shorter than usual (and by that, I mean an hour and 4 minutes), but it still made Dot internally facepalm about how long the wait has gotten since 9/11, and especially since that dumb shoe bomber tried to strike (who tells an entire group of passengers that they're gonna die even though he couldn't make the bomb detonate!?). Still, I digress (her opinions, not mine…sorta).

Then, she finally got to take her seat at the terminal, which scheduled the flight to be at 5:00 in the afternoon…only for a 3 hour delay to kick in, literally the exact yoctosecond Dot took her seat.

"Damn it."

However, if there was a bright side to this, she wasn't alone in her trip to the new Tokyo, and while you might think that's obvious, I think you should already know that there were a few other toons on the flight?

Or should I say a toon…

And an anime actor?

Right to the right of Dot was the egotistic and green short one that Dot already knew because of the various cameos he had in Animaniacs. Of course, I'm talking about Plucky Duck, the most beloved character in Tiny Toons besides Elmyra! Actually, I'm being sarcastic, he's probably only beat in unpopularity by Elmyra. For obvious reasons, Dot decided not to speak to the green egomaniac.

On the left of her, on the other hand, was the absolute perfect reason to talk. Her one-sided crush that she had kept a secret about ever since she saw him in action on the set. This is why she decided to take voice acting seriously (by the way, she's on break right now, so there's that). This man was Levi Ackerman, of Attack on Titan fame. The one that makes Animaniacs fans fire up in rage because it's not from the '90s, the one who takes on any challenge in the show he's involved in, the one that many a fangirl will misunderstand and make gay and/or pregnant fan art and/or fanfiction of.

Dot is one of those fangirls. Be glad that she can't draw, folks. Of course, this made Dot sigh in pleasure, and of course, that was a sound. And someone-

"Oh, hey, Dot! Long time no see!"

Right on cue, Plucky noticed that Dot was present and greeted the 86-year old girl, as you could see by the line of dialogue above.

"Hm? Oh, hey." Dot replied.

Then there was awkward silence.

"Um…so what's new? And what's with the awkward silence?"

"Oh…nothing. I'm just going to take a trip to Tokyo to relax."

"…You mean NEO Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I still like calling it by the name it was originally called before...uh…"

"It exploded. Y'know, it happened about a year before my gracious creation, so I never actually-"

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Dot shouted.

While it was not loud enough for anyone outside a 5-yard radius to hear, it did catch the temporary attention of a few patrons. Oh, and Levi.

"…Was that really necessary?"

Rapidly, Dot explained, "Maybe, just in case you assumed it was me and my siblings just because we have magical powers very similar to that of the person who did it, even though all toons do, and we just so happened to live in the some water tower as said culprit when the studio made a compromise with an orphanage in Tokyo to have an Asian kid actor on the premises for a movie that was never made BECAUSE of the incident…"

"…Could you say that any faster?!"

"Yeah, sure. Maybejustincaseyo-"

"I didn't say to go ahead and do it!"

"Oh."

"Tch, what a brat." Levi stated under his breath.

There was the moment that the very few existing fans of both anime and cartoons were waiting for, and that was the moment Dot instantaneously turned to Levi and hopped on to chest comically to meet eye to eye.

"OHLEVIMYSENPAIPLEASEBEMYOTTOANDWEWILL HAVETEHNEKOBABIESTOGETHER!"

Ooh, look! More awkward silence! Doesn't everybody love awkward silence! It's only the best thing in the world! Why isn't it trending on Twitter or Instagram?! It's only the most common thing in this whole fanfiction! But I digress, this resulted in Levi throwing Dot off of his chest and crushing her into a pancake, right in her seat.

"Jesus, you little kid, why are you crazy about me?" he calmly asked, "You're just another one of those fangirls that makes fan art of me having sex with various characters I don't even like. It's not like your fantasies of having children with me will come true."

There was silence, but this time, it was anything by awkward. It was more like a beat, or a pause, like you would see in a comic strip. Levi then added to that, "With me carrying the children…and the children being a different species than me."

Dot returned to her normal form as she saw that Plucky Duck was trying desperately to hold back laughter, as his face was almost completely red, and his mouth looked like it was going to blow up. Of course, Plucky couldn't hold it in for much longer and proceeded to burst into laughter and roll on the floor.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. It's not like you didn't have an abnormal crush on somebody else! Remember the time back in 2001 when you fell in love with Faye Valentine?"

"Huh?" Plucky asked as he stopped right in his tracks and dashed back to his seat, twiddling his thumbs.

"And you tried to justify it by saying you and Spike Spiegel shared a Japanese voice actor?"

"It's true! We were pretty much made for each other! We're both attention whores that want lots of money and her voice actor voiced that one nanny duck from DuckTales!"

"That was only one time, and that was in a video game from two years ago!"

"But it happened!"

"Ugh…why are even taking a trip to Tokyo, Plucky?"

"Duh!"

Plucky took out a suitcase out of nowhere (presumably a bottomless pocket or from where the sun doesn't shine unless you're upside down) and explained.

"This is the pitch for an anime I created! The best part is that it's gonna be shot by TMS! They have the best quality cameras for the best quality animation!"

"TMS?! The company that did so many of our episodes?"

"Yup! They're making a comeback, and it's gonna be because of me!"

"Yeah, well, good luck."

"At least I'm trying to pursue a life rather than drooling over Mr. Clean and his fanfiction over there!"

"Oh, you're no better!" Dot and Levi simultaneously counteracted.

Dot then got the devilish idea to actually try her hand at fanfiction…but should she?

No, I want to prove that I'm better than Yakko!

Then do that by writing a better fanfiction than his Lord of the Rings length one. It doesn't even have to be that long!

Y'know…you have a point. It's the PERFECT way to show my affection for Levi Heichou!

Huh. That was fast. Anyway, Dot swiped out her phone out of her back pocket and went into Microsponge Phrase to type up her beautiful work of art. I never said she couldn't write. I also never said she couldn't write crappy yaoi self-inserts. God help us all. Don't worry, MSTing is provided.

* * *

Levi was mopping the floor of Eren's room-

(Let's just assume mops exist in this period of time)

-and grumbling about how much of a brat Eren was. As he was doing, the newest cadet, Contessa, was walking through the ornate hallways of the headquarters.

(Wait, so you're saying that there was some random girl in the Trainee Corps all along and we just didn't see her? Wow! We're learning so much today!)

She couldn't help but notice the grumbling coming out of the room that Levi was in. Who could? He was only the most beautiful person to ever grace the world within the walls. As she passed by the hole without a door, because doors didn't exist back then-

(Sticks with materials not invented yet that are only useful with water? Definitely! Slabs of wood and hinges? Nonsense!)

-she greeted the captain with a cute "Hello, Heichou!" Levi just turned his head at Contessa and grunted and got back to work. Contessa then just stood there for a few seconds.

"Do you need any help with that? I could help you. I mean, it never hurts to help!"

(I know that not everyone likes this show [or the OTHER show she gratuitously referenced], but she does, and she should know that he doesn't need help. Hopefully, he'll say no.)

"…Fine." He responded.

(THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! NOT EVEN MIKE NELSON CAN HANDLE THIS! GOODBYE! RIFF ON THIS YOURSELF! THE PROBLEMS ARE OBVIOUS!)

Contessa then took the other mop in the room and started buffing the floor with it. After a few minutes, a conversation started to take place.

"Hey, brat. You're not cleaning hard enough."

Contessa was moaning in pain and cleaning the tightest of surfaces in the room, having to bend her poor back just to get some cleaning done. Levi then proceeded to take his pa-

XXX

Levi had thankfully taken the phone out of Dot's hands, as he read everything Dot typed into the screen, and decided to put the metaphorical eldritch abomination out of its misery.

"You're not even good at metaphors. Your fanfiction disgusts me to an extent."

He then enlarged his mouth into a comically large size (think something you would see on One Piece) and gobbled up the piece of electronics until it was nothing but dust. That ended the possible legacy of riffing on and doing dramatic readings of "Levi's [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]."

"How'd you do that?"

"I may be an anime character, but we're still toons. Just don't tell Eren I did that."

Plucky was also reading.

"Hey, do you need help, sister? I can give it to you if you're not on the brink of committing real murder."

"No!"

Dot then checked the screen to check the time, because she obviously couldn't look down at a non-existent phone.

Only 6:08.

 **If you're wondering how the whole voice acting thing works in this universe, it's simple. An actor records a sample for a toon, and after a recording process, a toon gets his or her voice. As for the cameras, in this universe, toons are shot live, like in** _ **Who Framed Roger Rabbit**_ **. The logic is that the budgets weren't big enough to rent the best quality cameras (TMS', in this case; also, yes, they are rented) for each and every episode. Ergo, it's required to rent some low-quality cameras, as well. This results in mediocre looking episodes of Batman, Animaniacs, etc. Apparently, Sunrise is among this group, and then they made Cowboy Bebop. Oops.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I want to sort of Fanimanifics! into a series, but more of a "one main fic, and some sub-stories" series. However, to start it off, I decided to ask you guys. So, go over into my profile and answer the poll, and I'll write one of the two first (I'll definitely write both, but I want to keep my priorities on one thing). They're both crossovers, so there's that...and that's it! Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter, where Dot goes to Tokyo.**


	3. Listened to The Seatbelts and Cut Myself

**I apologize for getting this chapter out so late, but a combination of laziness and business (homework, extra-cirricular classes, and** _ **Steven Universe Abridged**_ **) kicked in, so I didn't start writing this until about a week after the publication of the second chapter. Whoops. Don't worry, this is far from being a Dead Fic, and we will get through this story to completion (a first for me). Now, for the reviews! And the first one is in Russian!**

 **Khikhlukhadzmitry: (Hoo boy, here goes nothing) Huh. I can't really respond to your humble opinion. And yes, it will be fun and interesting, even if my mistakes hurt the eyes in my story! (Gee, thanks, Google Translate) Also, responding to reviews isn't really against the rules, and if it is, then it's small potatoes compared to other rule-breakers. I don't think anyone will mind.**

 **MisterPerez: Yes, Akira was an amazing movie, and a really weird one, too. Also, Levi's reason for staying in LA will be discussed in this chapter through the power of exposition! (Yay. \\(._.)/) As for the esper child, he just so happens to be Akira himself!**

 **AnimaniAshley: I would feel disappointed, but now I feel better for you since you can actually, not only see, but read, too!**

 **087-B: Judging by your profile bio, I'm a little surprised, too; you seem to have an acquired taste. Don't worry, more characters will appear, though it's mostly on the anime side, as I'm not entirely sure how well I can fit American cartoons into it.**

 **Well, that's it. Oh, and the poll on my profile is still going. Also, I forgot to mention that** _ **Silence on the Lam**_ **will cross over with Steven Universe. Just saying.**

 **WARNING: COARSE LANGUAGE (INCLUDING THE F WORD), INNUENDOS, AND ANIME REFERENCES**

* * *

Hm, it seems like Wakko is taking another shot with satirizing My Immortal. Let's see how he does it.

 _Hi meh name is Wakko dark venetian red schizo telltale zayn and I have a red hat and a blue shirt and black fur and black eyes like pac-man (an:if you don't know who he is…meh, keep reading)…that;s it but I can proabab;y monolauge abopiut it for many hours nad walls of text. i;m nawt relation tp one dirction and thank god because their the worst band on the eeeeeeath si ce jonsde b rothers.i mean there muzqak is so abd that ie ewant to qsqauash them witrh a mallet and make the wprdld happy6y6yy. Also imam neko person but I have no cat ears so that dtament was completely p[ointless. I ma an toon and i wear nop is that time in monoluge about my clothyes for many hyours. Anyway I was waliing outside the wada towah and tols of (bad) modern cartopns starre at me an d fart. I sqash them with a mallet._

" _Hey, Wakko. What's up?" I looked up. It was…my brother Yakkow wajnter origjnaL charsvter donut steal because I love donuts anf your;e not gonna take form me._

" _Uhhhhhhhhhhh, are you sure you're okay, Wakko?"_

" _noensnese I feol fijne."_

" _What's your favorite food?'_

" _lASAGA."_

 _Then project yako took out his malket and k cyymnjjyhgbudiiuidfejkfjfrjkdfgbekjbflkjawenvfgbhaerou;gfhQJKLV BEKJRGVBBOLSB FVBHRFVBSDKLJFCBSADHBFVh_

* * *

"Ah, yes! This is much better than that other one!" Wakko exclaimed. "I should probably have someone proofread it first, or in my case, make it even worse."

However, having little knowledge of how worked, and therefore not knowing about betas (story of my old account/life), Wakko instead resolved to print out the fanfiction (which was contained on a single page), place it in a folder, and look for someone around the lot. There was not a better time than then, actually. From 7 to midnight, the toons, and a tiny selection of anime characters, hung around the studio lot, so it'd be a little too busy for Wakko to go out for his own purpose.

Wakko wedged the door apart and saw an orange, setting sun in the distance, along with a few toons standing around on the black pavement below him, and, of course, the usual scenery of the soundstages and buildings crowding the lot. He carefully stuffed the folder in his endless gag bag, which he then put into his back pocket (don't ask), and slowly slid down the ladder that, surprisingly, was rarely used during the run of the show he once starred in. Wakko hit the floor with a thump, stood still, and pondered on which toon he could trust on this small-time project.

 _Well, there's only so few people around. I COULD trust Freakazoid. He's a master at this kind of weirdness. Nah, he'd probably think I'm crazy for writing fanfiction, and that's saying a lot. Hey, maybe Garfield could? Nope. He's too much of a sarcastic wanker to do this for me. But of course, Luffy can do this! We're pretty much alike, and we've done stuff, like start a riot at Fox! Ah, good times. No, he's probably busy with the commercial he has to shoot tonight_ , Wakko thought.

Wakko then got what was probably the stupidest idea in the history of this very Earth since someone decided to pack a whole chicken in a can. Actually, the honor goes to actually deciding to eat it. On camera. Along with other assorted goodies that have long gone past their expiration dates.

 _How about Pinky and the Brain?_

* * *

"No, I will NOT proofread your idiotic story, even if it is a parody of something 10 to the power of 10 times more idiotic!" the Brain declared.

"Oh, you think I want YOU to proofread this? No, no, no, no, no. I know you, Brain. I know your ego is too big for you to do this for me, or to take over the world."

"Well, it's a better theory than…HIM being smarter than me."

Pinky was watching _The Avengers_ , so this was the cue for him to ask an idiotic question about that.

"Brain, can't Loki just blow up the entire Earth since he's a god?"

"Pinky, he does not have that much power! He can't even beat the Hulk!"

"Faboo!" Wakko exclaimed while pointing at Pinky.

"What?" Brain then took a few seconds to ponder about the situation. "Oh, you want PINKY to proofread your story."

"Yep! He's more random, bubbly, and British-like than I am! He'll make a surefire addition to this!" Wakko exclaimed while holding up the folder.

"Wait, what am I doing?"

"*sigh* Pinky, it seems like one the Warner siblings has assigned you to a task that involves this piece of text." Brain explained.

"Oh, joy! But, um…wait, no."

"No?" Wakko asked.

"I'm not the best at writing or improving, Wakko." Pinky stated before spontaneously giggling and blurting out, "Narf!"

"No, I want you to make it worse! That's the point of the story!"

"Really? Oh, jolly!"

"Just make 'corrections' and the deed is done. But remember, DON'T touch Yakko's dialogue!"

"You got it, mate! Poit!"

"Great! Here!" Wakko pulled out a small block of cheese. "Have some cheese!"

"Yay!"

Wakko put the mozzarella block on the table and Pinky started chomping on it slowly, indulging himself in the white goodness (good night, everybody).

"Well, I'll be off! I have some catching up to do with Luffy!"

Wakko left and slammed the doors of the laboratory shut. The Brain observed the block of cheese from a distance, shrugged, and started nibbling on it himself.

"I can't remember the last time I ate something not filled with questionable chemicals."

* * *

It is now 7:54, and Dot is still eagerly anticipating the very moment of her flight at the airport, now that it was only 10 minutes away, and considering the fact that her phone was just eaten by her one and only crush. Speaking of Levi, he was just sitting there, finishing up a call that had him and Eren conversing about a commercial he had to shoot for a glasses company (Shitty glasses, anyone?).

Oh, and there was also Plucky, who was also looking down at a mobile device. I would say that we're all hypnotized by this brainless phenomenon, but that would just be plain hypocritical. However, while Levi seemed to be keeping his cool, keeping the same expression he would while doing anything else, Plucky seemed to really be engaged, with big, inflated eyes almost touching his phone, as if he was playing some sort of advanced JRPG.

 _What is that duck doing?_ _Psh, he probably won't mind if I take a tiny peek._

Dot slowly but surely moved her body so she could see over Plucky's shoulder, but Plucky, in the blink of an eye, turned his phone around so she wouldn't see what he was doing. Time for a game of guessing Plucky's secret.

"Hey, Plucky, what are you doing there?"

"Nothing." He responded the millisecond he stopped talking, like a teenager to his or her parent when in the middle of a Skype call.

"Hm…could it be…you're on TV Tropes?"

"No. And for the record, I got all of Acme Loo into it, too. Including the teachers." Plucky said rapidly whilst still looking down at his phone.

"Ah. Are you on Reddit?"

"Not unless I want an answer to the Evangelion/Pinky and the Brain crossover thing."

"You still can't specify that episode?" Levi asked while playing, indeed, Candy Crush Saga. I told you so.

"Shut up, I'm too busy catching up on Naruto."

"How about DeviantArt?"

Plucky then took out a barf bag out of nowhere and vomited inside it, for all of the obvious reasons. He then quickly turned his head back at Dot.

"Y'know, someone in there has a fetish for sleep."

He re-engaged himself back into his phone, and Dot kept asking questions.

"4chan?"

"See previous response."

"An emulator, because that's sort of embarrassing for people your age?"

"No! I only use that for my YouTube channel…THAT DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Oh, yeah." Levi responded, "Your latest video has you playing _Eek! The Cat_ for the Super Nintendo. I could hear the pain and suffering in your voice and the audible taps on your screen."

"DON'T TELL HIM." Plucky whispered as Dot was holding back a laugh.

She swallowed the laugh and finally continued with what could be the answer.

"…I'm gonna take a wild guess and say…fanfic-"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME A-"

Before he could finish his sentence and wild take in mid-air, Dot grabbed his beak and pulled him towards her. Considering what she had experienced a few hours ago, she was angrier than she ever was, or at least since 1998, when _Animaniacs_ ended.

"You will PAY for you sins!"

"What? Your brother is in the craze, too! Didn't he tell you? Ooh, and he just published his magnum opus!"

Dot was just about to mangle his green feathered body to gelatinous mush, like a zordogian sun sponge without light. That is, until Dot got a brilliant idea, that still involved fanfiction, but this was more than a fanfiction. She was about to go far below the bottom of the barrel, and take from the scraps of creativity that only the worst of fandoms will take from.

"Plucky, can I please borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

Dot whispered into Plucky's ears, but for the purpose of surprise, I will not tell you what she had said. I will say that it was devious enough for Plucky to gasp in fear.

"Y'know…that's the perfect revenge! But, uh…what'd he do?"

"Oh, he and Wakko just pissed me off to no end by making me pay Wakko a million dollars for the aversion of a cliché."

"Oh…I mean, you could just not pay him, or-"

"Flight 69 is now boarding."

"That's our cue."

"Hm. Oh, and don't you find that kind of revenge a lot more fun?"

"…Wait, why are YOU flying to Neo Tokyo?"

"Oh…I have my reasons…"

* * *

8:45. Dot, Levi, and Plucky are coincidentally in the same seats as before, and it's now late enough into the flight for people to use their electronic devices, and for Dot to put her first plan into action. However, now that Plucky had seen the holes in Dot's plan, he wouldn't allow her to borrow his phone. Want proof?

"C'mon, please?"

"How do you even know about those things? Apparently, you're new to this whole fanfiction thing."

"Look, I may be new, but I saw Yakko. The pain. The suffering. The consumption of alcohol. He would say, "Dot, why do people do this?" and I would say, "I don't know. It's probably the reruns." Then he would say, "No, DeviantArt was like this since the mid-2000's," and I would say, "Wow, that's sad.""

Plucky just stared at her for a few seconds, with eyes with slight differing sizes.

"Look, I know you're part of the freaking Warner siblings, but that's just devious! That's just cruel! Even for MY standards."

"You tried something awfully similar when Hamton was watching that pageant of his."

"Hey, I was just trying to practice my bagpipes!"

"Who does that while WALKING?!"

"Well…ooh, good point." He whispered, "But if you're gonna have my phone and get away with your plan, then may my true love just burst out of that door right now!" Plucky exclaimed while pointing at the door to first-class.

Of course, just as Plucky finished his words, the beautiful, slender, purple-haired money bitch known as Faye Valentine popped out of the door. Yes, one of the most famous anime characters/bounty hunters of all time is a flight attendant in this universe. All adults need a job of some sort, and toons are exception. Anyway, she casually walked down the aisle, passing out mediocre foodstuffs and drinks, until she saw Plucky's long, beating heart (which might symbolize something the censors don't notice) and heart-eyed face, not to mention the hanging tongue and open mouth.

"Goddammit," she whispered, "It's that duck again. Oh, hey, Levi's here."

Faye simply continued on her way, but this time more rapidly, until she reached Plucky's seating column, which is when Plucky leaped up onto Faye's head and hugged it tightly.

"OOOOOOOOH, MY DARLING! COME ALONG WITH ME AND GET A DRILL IN YOUR PANTS!" Plucky yelled out.

"Worst pick-up line ever." Dot and Levi simultaneously whispered.

Faye's vision was blocked and she attempted to pry the green pervert off of her face, and she finally succeeded after about 30 seconds. She threw him onto the floor and ran into the bathroom, where she would hopefully never have Plucky catch her.

Back to Dot, she saw that Plucky wasn't on the floor, which could only mean that Plucky was-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In the bathroom, with his "senpai." This little moment of shenanigans had killed all chances of Dot's plan working, unless Levi could trust him, which had the same chance as Fox deciding to put effort into an _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ movie. Thankfully, now that it's releasing on the same day as the new _Star Wars_ movie, meaning that its chances of making anything more than 10,000 dollars is the same chance as Levi trusting Dot.

Then, Dot noticed that Plucky's phone was on his chair. Wonderful! She even had a smile on her face to show her happiness that this was only the beginning. In a flash, she picked it, and went through the process of making a account, learning about the basics (betas, DocX, and the like, and finding yakattack93 (Yakko). Now was the time to strike.

"You're gonna regret that." Levi stated.

Dot turned her head at Levi for a few seconds and then got back to typing her fanfiction.

* * *

This is the instant messaging conversation Dot had with Yakko, as of 9:00. He just so happened to active at that time, while at Beach City, at the residence of someone else's ownership.

 _Kawaiipiegal: Hey, Yakko? It's me, Dot. I decided to A. apologize, and B. make a account! :3_

 _Yakattack: Really? Okay, what was the exact time and date we first got our first iPods?_

 _Kawaiipiegal: July 29_ _th_ _, 2004, at 4:26:18 PM. We indirectly caused about $10 million of property damage because of '90s kids getting angry at us for "succumbing to modern culture."_

 _Yakattack93: Dot! It's you! How are you doing on this most glorious night?_

 _Kawaiipiegal: Good! And you?_

 _Yakattack93: Ugh, don't even get me started! You wouldn't believe how much of an asshole a guy working at a donut shop is, or the fact that I was pulled into a fight with some girl named Kiki at a pizza place._

 _Kawaiipiegal: Do they deliver?_

 _Yakattack93: That's how I got into the fight. It resulted in me being banned, even though she started the fight! And now I'm staying at some temple where they're keeping a midget hostage!_

 _Kawaiipiegal: Wow. :/_

 _Yakattack93: Well, at least there's another fan of the show over here! Three of them, actually! Now that I think about it, this was fun! We all got along, and the only thing that bugged me was the midget watching me pee!_

 _Kawaiipiegal: I did not need to know that, but I feel glad for you. Anyway, I already whipped up a one-shot, just for you!_

 _Yakattack93: Really?! Okay, just send me it on DocX._

 _Kawaiipiegal: Okay. :3_

 _Yakattack93: Got it! Pretty fast for DocX. actually._

 _Yakattack93: DOT YOU DO REALIZE THIS MEANS WAR!_

 _Yakattack93: Dot?_

 _Yakattack93: Hello?_

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

 _Yakattack93: …Dot, I miss you._

 _Yakattack93: I'm sorry._

Dot didn't see those two messages. She simply put the phone down on Plucky's chair. Speaking of which, they're taking a pretty long time in there. They're probably locked in.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I was right.

* * *

 _Contessa's Totally Original Fanfiction! :3_

 _Hello, my name is Contessa, and I'm an orphan. My mother died of some random disease because the plot hates her for some reason, and my father abuses me because he's only specifically angry at me, and no one else, because I was totally the cause of this sort of thing. For all of my life, I was a broody, angsty kid ripped straight out of a Final Fantasy game, and my father abusing, which someone next door probably should've noticed about 9 years ago._

 _The only thing that made me happy was Animaniacs, because there was literally no other show I liked, and it was somehow still re-running in that timeslot even though Discovery decided to nix it because they're fucking idiots. Anyway, one day, I was watching an episode where the Warners were hanging out with rubber pirates, but then my dad suddenly decided to show me into the TV screen because he somehow had no idea that he would probably die of electricity, as well (which was his goal). However, when I was shocked (and not him), I somehow when through the fabric of time and space and traveled through a wormhole that went lightyears beyond the boundaries of science._

 _The boundaries of science were further broken by the fact that when I woke up, I suddenly transformed into another species, which was that of the Warners._

 _The Warners then saw me, and even though I was a total stranger that should've prompted them call their lawyer and/or the police and/or the mental asylum, they decided to take me into their water tower and-_

As he read the obvious parody, Yakko still had a mix of emotions…anger and sadness. Of course, the anger was only inside of him, but he was tearing up. It was everything Dot knew he hated, and now Dot was putting it all onto one screen.

He curled into the fetal position, on that bed he was laying on, and then started sobbing. Of course, this would be OOC if he didn't care for Dot so much…

This caught the attention of boy who lived in that house.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Going back to the exact moment of where we left off, Dot just sat there and stared at the chair in front of her.

"Dot, you are a genius." She whispered to herself.

"Y'know, the only reason I let that one slide is because…"

Dot then realized what he was going to say.

"C'mon, say it. I know what you're gonna say." Dot said in a teasing voice.

"*sigh* It was pretty funny. I actually sorta think…"

And you thought awkward silence was absent from this chapter.

"You should publish it."

"Aw, you're so sweet. But no."

The conversation stopped, and Dot started to think about Yakko…

"What if I hurt his feelings over something so simple?"

Dot then pondered…

"Nah."

10 hours and 25 minutes to go.


	4. Late Night, Early Night, Eternal Night

**Well, it seems like the updates are getting scarcer with each chapter, but then again, at least they're frequent compared to other fanfictions. This site is pretty much infamous for stories that almost NEVER finished, and I've been there and done that 10 times over (not huge losses, my oldest stories were boring and written by a 9-year old me). This time, it was more of laziness, but I still had some work on my hands. Still, here it is. Now for the grand total of** _ **two**_ **reviews.**

 **MisterPerez: Oh, it will be something special! As for why I chose Levi, it has more to do with the fact that I'm not exactly an anime expert. Yeah, I've seen Akira, Cowboy Bebop, FLCL, and Attack on Titan (does I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying count?), and have attempted to get into Lucky Star and Hetalia (guess how well that turned out), but that's it, so far. Also, considering his partner's main feature is glasses, it only makes sense. Oh, and** _ **I**_ **have to rewatch Cowboy Bebop, but for an abridged series in the form of a fanfiction I'll probably work on after this story finishes up.**

 **AnimaniAshley: Thank you! By the way, don't you have a Mary Sue fic satire you should be working on...nah, just kidding. Seriously, though, I would love it if you updated it again. Also, I find it wonderful that you can see so well for a blind person. Well, not exactly blind, but still.**

 **Insert rambling here. Let's begin.**

* * *

Late Night, Early Night, Eternal Night

The time was 11:04 at night, and for the first time in years, everything throughout the water tower remained silent. No sort of sound at all could be heard, not even any sort of creaking in the metal walls. To many, even to Plotz, silence in the place of which the Warner siblings lived was a depressing thought. I mean, that's like saying the deaf person could hear! How longer can the silence last?

2 seconds, apparently, as Wakko slammed the giant steel door open with a terribly groggy face that, yet, had a smile on it. Sure, his siblings weren't around, and nothing was the same, but he had just had the night of his life, and had his writing to cope until Yakko and Dot returned. He thought that Yakko would be back tomorrow, as he had said that he was resting at one's house, and, at most, Dot would presumably come back within a week or two, depending on her booking.

"Oh, that was great," Wakko whispered, "but I just want to go to bed, now."

I would describe every single detail of the party they had (underground, even), but that would be irrelevant to the plot. Long story short, three lessons could be learned from this party; one, Garfield can get high on pumpkin spice latte; two, if Eek (the cat) is a reliable source, aliens exist, and are apparently rocks with holograms (he drank that night); and three, putting Monkey D. Luffy and Freakazoid into a fight is a horrible idea, and throwing alcohol into the mix is a death wish.

Anyway, Wakko was just about ready to get to bed, having brushed his teeth and everything, until he heard a loud ringing from the nightstand. The phone was ringing.

 _At this flipping hour? Who could it be?_ , he thought.

He picked up the phone and responded with a tired, "Hello?"

"Wakko! I'm just about done with your objectmedebob! Narf!"

"Pinky? Okay, one, did you just come up with that word?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Two, why couldn't you just call me in the morning?"

"Hello," Brain interjected, "but we yearn to test out my new astro-projection device that took many months and episodes of _One Piece_ to create."

"Huh. Small world."

"Okay, so the projection has the ability to travel through phone line transmissions, meaning that you should receive a blue, floating copy of your story within 352 milliseconds."

The astro-projection flew out of the speaker and floated through Wakko's face until it stopped a second later, A baffled Wakko asked how it worked.

"How the bloody hell does that thing work?"

"Using various mathematical theorems programmed to simple knobs and buttons, allowing for the simplicity of a game of _Candy Crush Saga_. Look, just read it and be grateful that you didn't have to walk all the way here at this hour."

Wakko walked over to the projection, which was thankfully at a comfortable angle and spot, and was perfectly visible, and feasted his eyes.

* * *

 _Hi meh name is Wakko dark venetian red schizo telltale zayn and I have re ht n blu shit and edgy fur and blak es like puck-man (an:if you don't know who he is...NARFPOITSNORT)…that;s it but I can proabab;y monolauge abopiut it for many hours nad walls of text. i;m nawt relation tp one dirction and thank god because their the worst band on the eeeeeeath si ce jonsde b rothers.i mean there muzqak is so abd that ie ewant to qsqauash them witrh a mallet and make the wprdld happy6y6yy. Also imam neko person but I have no kitkat ears (mm yuuumee) so that dtament was completely w[orthlesssssssssssssss. I ma an toon and i wear nop is that time in monoluge about my clothyes for many hyours. Anyway I was waliing outside the wada towah and tols of (bad) modern cartopns starre at me an d ensaltd evry1 hoo likd cartoons.. I sqash them with a mallet. ten i herd._

" _Hey, Wakko. What's up?" I looked up. It was…my brother Yakkow wajnter origjnaL charsvter donut steal because I love d'oh! nuts! anf your;e not gonna take form me._

" _Uhhhhhhhhhhh, are you sure you're okay, Wakko?"_

" _noensnese I feol fijne."_

" _What's your favorite food?'_

" _lA_

 _AN DM THEJNM A GIKAN T EDOGE NCMAE OLUT OKF LE JOEN CENA nd DOO DOO DOOOOOO DOO DO DOD ODDDDDDDD_

 _ANFD SPOOPY CREPPY SKELETORS F;LEW ANJ D ATEB TH3E WHYOOLE WORLKD AND DEN DRACO N GARFIELD N MR DEEZ NUTZ HED TRES WAY DR. XXX._

 _Y LUEGO NUESTRO SEÑOR Y SALVADOR EL TIBURÓNEY TIBURÓN PERRO PONER LA FRACTURA DE TIERRAS POR LA DERIVA CONTINENTAL QUE TOMÓ MILLONES LUGAR DE AÑOS Y LIT UP THE CITY DULL DE NEO TOKIO CON LA LUZ DE MIL SOLS._

 _ijdsfkjersdbkgdtdftk;ljkfsdvj bkdfbgvnsdrkjgvbsdb fvUYJTYU67HJBVJHFDGBERJHGBVJHFBVJFBGVJHSDBVJHSZRGDSYNTAXERRORBLAHFNJRBGKJRGKJBERKJGBRHGKJERBFKJDBNFJERNGKJERNFCGVHBNJMKLKGFFGHJKLALLHAILHEWBKJRFGKJBDKJGBSKJBVSKJBJKJEFFGOLDBLUMGSDJEBFJSABFKJAGBKFJABJK_

 _fin_

* * *

Wakko just stared at the projection endlessly in awe. What did he just read? Then...he started to chuckle. As time went further, his laughs gradually got louder and longer, and harder to control, but still managed to yell out, "THIS! IS! GE-NI-U-HUH-HUH-HUH-HUS!"

"You love it! Oh, joy!" I did it! I made you happy! Yahahahahahahahaha!" Pinky cheerfully and triumphantly shouted.

"Yes...you did." Brain whispered, "Well, shall you retrieve it tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes! And how about you have yourselves a lovely night, tonight!"

"Likewise." Brain responded.

The call ended, and Wakko went to sleep with a joyful smile on his face. The two mice discussed a few things, on the other hand.

"Pinky...I have to confess. If it wasn't for your pure insanity, we probably wouldn't've had an excuse to test out the astro-projection device. So…(sigh)...you helped me, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, with that over with, we need to get to sleep. We need our rest for tomorrow night."

"Hm...does it have anything to do with obnoxious '90s kids?"

"Yes, but more specifically, the same thing we do every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and on weekends, Pinky."

Brain got into his famous pose to say his famous catchphrase.

"Try to take over the world!"

"(sigh) I miss it when I tried to do something every night."

"Yes, but the scientists have to work at the nearby Disney Store, and you know that means we're locked in. Just be glad that means this lab wasn't torn down for said Disney Store. Who knows how catastrophic that could've been?!"

Insert the ending theme song here. But seriously, who KNOWS what terrible and idiotic owner could have tortured our heroes?!

* * *

Let's skip ahead of time. Long story short, on Wakko's side, he got his story back, made copies, and decided to wait until it was party time to deliver copies. We'll get to that, but strangely, Yakko didn't appear. Once again, we'll get to that. But now, let's focus on Dot, as we always do. Now, the time that the flight took off was 8:04 PM in Pacific Time. If is anything to go by, it takes 11 hours and 28 minutes to get to Tokyo, from LaGuardia airport. So, everyone, except for Levi, Dot, and Faye, expected it to be morning, because the expected time WOULD be 7:12 in the morning.

Of course, any _Animaniacs_ fan knows what happens when you're traveling to Nantucket…

Every passenger on the plane was panicking about the "eternal night" that was going on, when in reality, it was because of the radically different time zone, meaning that it was 0:12 in Japan, not to mention a day into the future (in America, it's October 3rd, while it's October 4th in Japan's time zone). And yes, we're using military time now. Deal with it.

Anyway, many were blurting out theories about the demon king, Odio, returning to wipe out all of existence, some were blindly shouting worships to the "lord" Akira (that made Dot shiver), and some were connecting the first theory to Garfield. Makes sense. Everyone was running around, weeping and hugging each other. Levi and Dot were just burying their faces in their hands.

"So much for the obligatory educational songs the Fox Kids network wanted." Dot deadpanned.

"I've seen worse, and so have you. Once per month." Levi responded

"I would quote Daffy Duck on that, but it's true."

Oh, and Faye and Plucky were freed by a lunatic banging on the bathroom door and breaking it. We'll get to the insanity that ensued in there later.

"I'm free! Finally free!" Faye yelled out with bleeding cuts and tattered clothes. "Wait, what did I miss?"

"Who cares, sister?! It's a bright, beautiful morning, and-"

Plucky looked out the window to see the night.

"THE SHARKDOG GOD IS AFTER US! AAAAAAAAAH!"

As Faye facepalmed, Plucky dashed down the aisle, only to be grabbed by her. She calmly walked down to the microphone and calmly sorted everything out.

"HASN'T ANYONE OF YOU IDIOTS EVER HEARD OF TIME ZONES?!"

Everything stopped.

"No shit, bitch!" a random passenger insulted.

"Quiet! It's fucking 12 minutes after midnight over here, not to mention a day ahead of America! Quit panicking and take a seat! We're about to go into landing mode, so turn off your devices, too!"

Everyone calmed down and murmured to themselves as they sat down. Plucky was included and finally got back into his chair, and picked up his phone.

"...I still believe in the god that lit up Mctropolis with a thousand suns…"

"This is eerily starting to remind me of Tumblr." Dot remarked.

"At least you're not permanently stuck with it."

"Good point."

* * *

The time was 0:32, the plane had landed, and the passengers were finally leaving the plane after the huge mix-up with time zones. Meanwhile, Dot was rushing through the crowd, slipping her way through every little crease (and I do mean _every_ little crease), and pondered on what her plan might be.

 _Let's see. The government wants to hide the kid really badly, so where should I start? If we're going by government logic, he's probably hidden underground. And in that case, they would need to build something really important over it so no one would dig him out. In that case, he's probably in some sort of nourishment chamber under the…um…wait!_

"Plucky!"

Plucky, who was running with his suitcase in hand, stopped beside Dot and his feet skid on the ground, leaving tracks.

"Yes?"

"Are the Olympics being held in Tokyo in 2020?"

"Oh, yes, siree, or, uh…mamee!"

"Good. Thanks!" Dot said with a suspiciously innocent face

"Hey, wait a minute! This doesn't have anything to do with your, uh…"

Plucky came to a realization.

He anxiously and rapidly whispered, "AREYOUTRYINGTOUSETHATESPERKIDASAREVENGEAGAINSTYAKKO?!"

Dot got into the "I'm-about-to-pat-you-and-compliment-the-fact-that-you-figured-out-the-obvious" pose, patted him, and said, "You're smart."

Plucky gasped and took a wild take, got back into his normal pose, and casually stated, "Genius…"

Silence.

"Welp, I'll be on my way!"

"Don't you dare!"

Time for Dot's good ol' life re-evaluation.

"Y'know, Plucky, if you think about, when you "Don't you dare," you're saying, "Do not you dare." Appropriate how this country speaks English sometimes, but not for Americans that comprehend English."

"Huh. I never thought about that. So, uh…"

Dot dashed away and bypassed the advanced security and everything else the airport had to offer…while Plucky was still thinking about his sentence.

"Maybe if I say, "You don't dare!" Nah, sounds too general. I mean, we all have to dare once in a while."

Little did you or anyone else know was that Levi overheard the whole thing, and was standing right behind Plucky with that same deadpan face, yet with darker shades, as if something scary were to happen…

"Dare, you won't! Nah, unless I want to do Yoda! Wait!"

The predator watches…

"I got it! "You won't dare!" Yeah!"

Plucky got into a dramatic position to say it to Dot, only to be slapped hard in the back of his head by Levi, causing some sort of whiplash effect.

"You idiot! She got away!"

"Huh…oh, damn it!"

"Great! Now she's gonna unleash Akira onto Burbank!"

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad!"

"This is the kid that destroyed Tokyo in 2 seconds! Now he'll do the same for about 1 or 2 whole cities in California!"

"…Y'know…she knows nothing! She has no idea where to go, what to do, let alone how to speak Japanese, and she didn't even bring luggage, or book a hotel room! She has no plan! She'll probably get tired within 2 hours and come back to me!" Plucky realized happily and sheepishly.

"You have a point, but I hear her ask about the Olympics stadium! She probably wants to dig under and see if Akira is down there!"

"C'mon, do you really think the government of Neo Tokyo is so stupid that they'd bury one of the deadliest weapons on this very planet under the stadium of the biggest sporting event in world!?"

"…Huh."

"Even if they did, she has no way of digging, and even if she did, it'd take a really long time! Trust me, she has the attention span of a 9-year old girl! Well…she sort of is."

"Looks like we have nothing to be worried about, then."

"Yep."

Plucky and Levi kept on walking towards the baggage claim…until he realized something else.

"You do realize that the pathetic chew toy of some Saturday morning cartoon on Fox just schooled one of the most badass anime characters of all time, right?"

Levi just stopped and stood there, with a ferocious look in his eyes…

"I always wondered what roast duck tasted like."

The predator watches…

They prey runs like a pussy at the speed of light…

The predator grabs the prey at the exact moment he makes a run for it…

The author keeps on using dots for a dramatic/comedic effect…

The prey prays.

* * *

 **You wouldn't believe how much time I spent on the time zone gag, re-reading the fic's previous chapters to get the date and time correct, and leaving multiple tabs open just for one simple gag. Hell, I even had _a list of websites_ ready, but it didn't translate well into the Doc Manager, so I scrapped it. Basically, I took the time of the flight implied in Chapter 3 (8:04 PM PST), added the estimated time it takes to fly from LaGuardia to Tokyo (11 hours and 28 minutes), converted the result (7:29 AM PST) to Japanese time (0:29 AM, next day), and for good measure, used a military time converter to check my answer.**

 **Okay, it can all be done in simple Google searches, but I don't just want to ignore continuity, and I also wanted to make sure that the time zone was right, considering the fact that** _ **Animaniacs**_ **had a song about it.**

 **Also, if you're wondering what the Spanish text means, here's what I put into Google Translate. Please tell me happens if you put the result back into Google:**

 **"AND THEN OUR LORD AND SAVIOR SHARKY THE SHARKDOG PUT THE LAND SPLIT BY THE CONTINENTAL DRIFT THAT TOOK PLACE MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO AND LIT UP THE DULL CITY OF NEO TOKYO WITH THE LIGHT OF A THOUSAND SUNS."**

 **Oh, and one more thing. The events of Plucky and Faye's bathroom adventure will be a separate one-shot, called** _ **Occupied with Insanity**_ **, and I'll let you all know when that it posted. You should probably follow me for that, but I will update this fic to let you all know if you don't. Anyway, that's it, and see you next chapter.**


	5. UPDATE: I'M STILL ALIVE

**SO. SORRY. Look, I usually update twice a month for this story, but I have not updated for over a month, nor have I been working on this story, as i have been both busy and lazy, not to mention I ran out of ideas. Rest assured, it is not dead, and I'll make sure that Chapter 5 is out by the end of the week. Also, as for Occupied with Insanity, I started it, BUT, I will finish and upload it AFTER this fanfiction is finished, and honestly, I don't really know when it will end. I just write as I go along, and when I feel like the story is done, it will be done. But anyway, might as well respond to reviews.**

 **Mr. Perez: Akira is pretty much as famous as God within the anime character community, which, uh, is true in real life, too! Also, I figured that Pinky was so bubbly and arbitrary that he would be the first one out of all of the shows characters to use memes. Although, he does tire of them sometimes. But yeah, if this abridged fic works, then...well, we'll see.**

 **khikhlukhadzmitry: From the translation I got, I can tell you're not a fan of this story. So, 4 chapters in, I think it's safe to say, ONLY NOW, don't like, don't read. Yeah, protip,** ** _and this applies to everyone_** **, use that phrase sparingly, and only in certain situations, and the only two are if you're writing yaoi, and you're warning the reader of it, or if you're far enough into writing a story, and someone doesn't like it. And yeah, I fixed the time. Thanks.**

 **AnimaniAshley: Thanks!**

 **Reggie Jackson: Oh, cool! I didn't know you would like this! It's funny how much attention I'm getting from good writers. Then again, in a fandom as small as the Animaniacs fandom, at least in the fanfiction department, that's PRETTY easy.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you at Chapter 5. ;)**


	6. ShinGEMi no Baloney n' Other Giant Stuff

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE STEVEN UNIVERSE, TURN BACK! ALSO, THERE ARE SOME POTENTIALLY OFFENSIVE IMPLICATIONS, SO IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THOSE SORT OF THINGS, DON'T READ!**

8:15, October 3rd, 2015. Even from the concrete below, if one listened hard enough, a faint, repetitive whirring could be heard from up above their head, up from the water tower. Given the reputation of the children whom lived inside, one might wonder what kind of trickery is occurring. Was one of the Warner siblings creating some sort of contraption that could potentially destroy them all? Were they resurrecting a demon from the underworld? WERE THEY GOING TO CONNECT OUR DIMENSION AND THE DIMENSION OF EVANGELION?!

Nah. It was only the sound of Wakko making copies of his fanfiction to distribute it at that night's get-together, which was either even more scary or harmless, but your mileage may vary. Besides, if they were resurrecting a demon, it would be cute, as per Dot's wishes. Anyway, Wakko neatly placed them in a cardboard box, while, at the same time, waiting for the arrival of his near and dear brother. Surely, he'd be back any time soon, as he probably spent the night at some hotel or something, since Delmarva was on the tail-end of the United States. He couldn't wait to hear his fast-paced, rather high-pitched voice.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wakko did hear it, but obviously, it was a scream of terror, which was a very rare sound to come out of Yakko's mouth. Was Baloney chasing him again, at this hour of the morning, or something _worse_? He jolted over to the door and opened it in a flash to see what was going on.

It was _possibly_ worse than Baloney. The creature was a giant, purple and black abomination that was most likely an alien, whom had four bulky arms, two of which had gems on the palms, a huge, bulging eye with a purple pupil, sharp and menacing teeth, like you would see on a Universal monster movie, large, flowing, black hair that resembled fire...and Protoman's shades.

"That's enough life for me for one day," said a mesmerized Wakko. He was about to shut the door, until Yakko bolted up the ladder and dashed inside with a little boy nested within his right arm, and _then_ he shut the door.

"Oh, Wakko! I'm so glad to see you! For a second there, I thought that I would never see you again!"

Wakko looked at Yakko, who had damaged fur and tattered clothing, and the chubby, straight-faced child in his arm, and stated, "I have several questions. One, why are you exaggerating? You've faced much worse than this. Two…have you been keeping more secrets from us? And three, WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"Oh, nonononononononono! I've tried all the old tricks on that thing! Anvils, mallets, explosions, exploding anvil mallets, but nothing worked! Also, this kid isn't mine, he belongs to three le…women."

"Hi-"

WAIT FOR IT…

"My name is Steven. I'm a big fan of your show!"

"Nice to meet you! But, uh…what about that thing?"

"…Well...remember when Dragon Ball characters would fuse?"

"Yes?"

Yakko put Steven down, covered his ears, and answered, "Mix that with sexually charged dancing and you got that thing!"

"So it's the baby of two women?"

Steven pushed Yakko's hands away and answered, "Not exactly. It just happens when they both dance and are on the same…level."

"Yep, mm-hmm. Look, I had a long night, and I just woke up 15 minutes ago, and something extremely weird has already happened."

"Just another day in the life, brother. Now, how are we gonna take down that thing?"

"*gasp* What if I fuse with Pearl?!"

Yakko's eyes shrunk in surprise as he babbled random gibberish in fear of the unfortunate implications that would occur.

"Who's Pearl?" Wakko asked.

"One of his three alien mothers!"

"Well, my mom died giving birth to me, so Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl have to take care of me, and sometimes, my dad."

Wakko could only stare at Steven's innocent face in shock and terror, until he pulled a barf bag out of nowhere and vomited inside it.

"Whew, good thing censors don't exist in real life!"

"Hey! It's not creepy! Well...oh…well, yeah. The only other person I can fuse with is my friend Connie."

"YOU'VE DONE IT BE-"

The stomping of the giant alien only got louder as they kept on rambling about how Gem fusion works and how strange it is, and the stomping of the feet began to start subtle vibrations in the ground, which were strong enough for the tower to shake.

"Oh, Spielberg, help us! Or, preferably, Pearl, since she's trustworthy and doesn't betray her work!"

"STEV-"

Silence. The most likely guess was that she got poofed, meaning that she "died" but isn't exactly "dead." Ergo, Steven and Yakko quickly glanced at each other and ran out the door, but not before Yakko grabbed his younger brother by the hand to drag him along.

"C'mon, ya gotta help out here!"

Down the ladder they went, and in the distance, they could see that the giant purple alien was in the lot, and they could see many actors and crew members running away, including Ralph the security guard. Speaking of which, being massively overweight, he stopped to catch his breath, and he started pulling something out of his pocket.

"At least it's my lucky day. Boy, I can only imagine how much this pearl is worth!"

"Hey! Give that back!"

Steven dashed up to Ralph, gave him a quite painful kick in the gonads, and caused Ralph to drop Pearl's gem and hold his nuts, being able to catch the gem and run away.

"Why you little-"

Ralph ran over to Steven in fury, obviously ready to beat him up, prepared to see him cry like a pussy and run away, only to see him summon a shield with his forearm, which seemed to be made out of light.

"NOBODY. STEALS. **PEARL.** "

Ralph looked in fear, as this was a special kind of strange that not even the Warners could replicate, and if they could, they never showed it. That being said, he was the pussy, and ran away from the magical boy, himself.

"What a family you got there." Wakko stated, confused.

"She's supposed to have some sort of holographic physical body, but she was probably hurt by Sugilite, that fusion over there, and she needs to regenerate."

"How long will that take?" The two Warner brothers asked.

"Last time she had to regenerate…three weeks."

"WHAT?! Why do regenerations that are helpful have to take so long?!" Yakko asked, baffled.

"Ironically, this is sort of like Attack on Titan. Man, the only thing that would make this worse would be an actual Titan, or a giant Baloney." Wakko stated.

Both Yakko and Steven got an idea from the comment Wakko made, but Yakko's idea was helpful to the situation, while Steven's idea was just for an episode of the show.

"Wakko! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Wakko got an idea from that.

"No, but I have another idea."

"No time to say, let's just move! Steven, go into Soundstage 93! There's an underground room that us toons usually use for partying! Stay there until we solve this!"

"Can I coach you?"

"No! Though it would be nice."

All three of them ran in their respective directions, and the plan unraveled from there…

* * *

You probably expected this story to cut to the absolutely cute and exceedingly frightening Dot Warner, but we are just not there yet, but don't worry, we'll get to her this chapter. Anyway, just a few minutes later, Sugilite was already in the middle of the lot, already have destroyed everything in her path, and then some. She would've destroyed all of Burbank until it was a miniscule pile of dust, within a matter of minutes, but that's because she was being particularly careful, because her purpose required that.

However, we won't focus on that now. Now is the time to initiate the two plans that will defeat Nicki Minaj's mutated lovechild once and for all. Well, not really, that depends on the writers of Steven Universe, but we're not exactly following canon here.

The two Warner brothers ran back to the front of the water tower, where Sugilite was just a few hundred yards away, and they both has smug faces on, which the human subspecies known as _Homo televisus tropos_ call a "Dreamworks Face," which I may or may not be a part of. Then, they both rapidly and symmetrically swiped a walkie-talkie out of their pockets, and they both shouted, "Bring it in!"

Just moments later, a plane holding an abnormally large crate by ropes hovered above them, and the ropes were released, causing the crate drop onto the asphalt with a boom! It was just as large as Sugilite, and it had a red text saying, "FATAL! EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! LIKE, MAD HOT BALLROOM LEVELS OF HORRIFYING, CRUEL, AND PAINFUL!" The plane dropped a hook on a rope, and lifted the crate slowly so that the bottom would break off to reveal _**A GIANT BALONEY!**_

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Why, hello, my fun-filled, yum-yum, huggable little friend!"

"Wha?! WHAT THE?!" Sugilite yelled.

That wasn't even it. A giant mech that was the same size as the both of them suddenly flew in, which sort of looked like the robotic body Brain used multiple times. In fact, it was, and Brain was even taking control of it.

"Pinky, if we defeat this monstrosity, then we'll gain enough respect to take over the world!"

"Brain, sometimes I think your ego is as big as that big ol' brain of yours! Narf!" Pinky said in a bubbly tone.

"Try explaining that to the Animaniacs fandom."

After all of that, Baloney charged into Sugilite with open bear arms and hugged so tightly that even Sugilite felt a good amount of pressure, not to mention a difficult struggle to even attempt to move. Eventually, after Baloney swung Sugilite around a few times, her feet dangling mere inches above the ground, they both tumbled down to the floor with a huge boom and a shake. As a result, the fusion transformed into light for a split second and it split into two beings whom fell to the ground, one with purple skin and long hair, and one that was Estelle with a square afro.

"Huh, well that was quick." Wakko lampshaded.

"Damn it! This is the last time we help your kind, cretin!" Brain exclaimed.

"I mean, you didn't help at all, so not really." Yakko sarcastically replied.

"Ugh…" said the purple humanoid (named Amethyst) as she got up tiredly, "That was a painful waste of time."

"I could handle Baloney, I said, but no, he is too powerful...we probably need him." the square-haired being (named Garnet) whispered.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! That was fun!"

"HUH?!" shouted everybody.

Baloney pushed himself up and stood back up, meaning that he wasn't finished, and that more carnage was to occur.

"Let's play that game again!"

"NO!" yelled everybody, even Garnet...well, except for Brain. Instead, he pressed a button that launched _**TYRANNOSAURUSES IN F-14s!**_ There were about 5, and, while not real dinosaurs, because animatronics work fine, they still had the capability to shoot missiles at Baloney, and they were powerful enough to shoot down Baloney, and make him, at the very least, unconscious, hopefully in a coma.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Another boom, and with that, more property damage. However, the threats were finally gone, and everything was safe, but on the other hand, Brain is still a failure.

"Well, that was highly arbitrary and unusual, but it's just another day in the life of two genetically-altered lab mice. Now, we shall go back to the lab and get ready for Tuesday night."

"Why, what are we doing Tuesday night, Brain?"

"I can't blame you for having memory loss after _this_ , Pinky."

Cue theme song.

"Oh, the things I come up with when you write a fanfiction!"

Yakko ignored his response and walked up to the two Crystal Gems, now standing, and asked, "So, what purpose did destroying a good portion of the lot and waking me up at 3 in the morning fulfill? Okay, I've done the same, _but that doesn't excuse waking me up at 3 in the morning!_ "

"Very simple, Yakko," Garnet explained, "We're looking for Peridot, and we're not going to let her go into the world again."

"Yeah, and she stole the box of prizes you gave us." Amethyst added.

"Aha! She's trying to betray ya, isn't she? Well, you obviously have a good idea where she is."

"Wait a minute! Who are these girls?"

"Um, we're not _exactly_ girls, or women, for that matter, but okay. We are the Crystal Gems, and we protect that little boy who's...where is he?"

"Here I am!"

Steven ran over to the rest of the gang, over into Garnet's open arms, which hugged Steven lightly, because...well, you know.

"Oh, Steven, I'm so glad you're okay! Now, where's Pearl?"

Yakko did his trademark "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" and pulled Pearl's gem out of Steven's pocket, much to the two gems' dismay.

"Oh, God, what have we done?" Amethyst asked in shock as Garnet gasped.

"You can't miss the answer, it's all around." Yakko replied as he slipped it back into Steven's pocket.

"Woah, woah, woah! What about this Peridot thing? Where is she, and how we do we know she isn't infringing any copyrights?!" Wakko asked.

"Well-" Garnet started.

"Okay, I surrender!" said a voice that sounded exactly like Peridot's.

Actually, it wasn't Peridot. Instead, some furry talking cat that looked sort of similar to Steven that was in a poorly-made Peridot costume walked in front, with his face painted green, and a paper gem glued onto his forehead.

"Yes, I am Perry-dot. Please, spare me, as I have done...uh…" he said with wooden acting

He then took out a script from behind his back and read it over again, making the ploy all the more obvious.

"...no wrongs as of yesterday, and Yakko, I apologize for watching you urinate, but as a hologram that cannot do so, I have a fetish for it."

"NO YOU CLOD! INTEREST! I HAVE AN INTEREST! HOW CAN _ANYONE_ BE SEXUALLY CHARGED BY URINATION?!"

They all turned behind their backs (except for the cat, who was facing in that direction to begin with) to find Peridot in a purple cat costume, that was pretty much a furry Steven, but instead of neko ears, the ears were shaped sort of like golf clubs.

"Uh, I mean," Peridot said, "Cum-in-my-pants, I should before this DRAMA escalates! You'll NEVER take me alive!"

Finally, the return of the awkward silence. Yeah, this fanfic is _back_. However, this ended when Peridot suddenly ran in the other direction and screamed in a high-pitch that makes Dirk the Daring from Dragon's Lair sound like Batman. That was, until she ran into an extremely dangerous dog that, strangely, had some of the features of a shark, even the fin, and growled menacingly at the green gem.

"...Y'know, I wasn't wrong."

Right after she said that, she got mauled brutally by the shark/dog hybrid until she managed to throw him off, into a wall, which actually managed to get him unconscious.

"Okay, okay!" Peridot exclaimed as she ran to the Warners and Crystal Gems, with a mostly destroyed and gone, if not tattered costume, "I really do surrender! Please don't subject me to such horrors in the future!"

She then turned to the cat, "And as for you...Eek! You're useless! And yet…so cunningly genius! You had to be the only one to know that the freak over there would ruthlessly attack me! You...GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Peridot then just fell to the ground laughing, which was probably her version of a panic attack, as Eek just slowly walked away, backwards, but not before whispering to Wakko, "I told you that rock aliens existed," and then moved on with his uneventful life of going to conventions and hoping that no terrible fan art of him existed.

After a minute of this, Amethyst picked her up, handed her to Garnet, who then proceeded to crush her land make her poof into her gem.

"Okay, let's just pretend none of this ever happened." Garnet suggested.

"Yep." They all simultaneously replied.

That was, until Ralph suddenly grabbed Steven from behind, and lifted him up from the ground with two arms sort of "hugging" him.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Dah, I got you now, little boy, and there's no way you can use that shield against me now, so there's nothing stopping me from getting revenge and my pearl!"

"Ay!" Garnet yelled.

Garnet and Amethyst activated their powers, Yakko got out a mallet, and Wakko just looked fearsome, implying that he might bite.

" **NOBODY-** "

" _ **TOUCHES STEVEN!**_ " shouted by, surprisingly, Yakko. He meant business.

With that, Amethyst quickly whipped Ralph, causing him to cry out in pain and throw Steven up in the air (but he thankfully cushioned the fall with a bubble), wrapped him in the crystallized whip, and spun him around, Wakko bit his foot , Steven got out of his bubble and threw his shield at a horizontal angle, at Ralph's head, and, for the final blow(s), Yakko bashed his head repeatedly with a mallet, and then, he and Garnet charged up their "mallets," which was a metal fist in Garnet's case, and swung them with an absolutely painful blow to Ralph's body, with enough force to blow him into an intact soundstage, leaving a hole in the shape of him.

They all ran away, up into the water tower, and shut the door before Ralph could even respond to anything. By that time, they were tired of the action, even Garnet, who found the amount of unfortunate events happening in one day unsettling, especially because it mostly concerned the safety of Steven.

"So, looks like we're staying at your place for a while, then."

"Yep, for a day or two, or until your dad comes and mourns the destruction, thinking you're dead, Steven." Yakko responded.

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Steven admitted.

"Anyway, we have food, water, and over 500 channels on a flatscreen 4K TV. Knock yourself out, we pretty much live the same life as you on a day-to-day basis. Well, sorta."

"Cool! Let's see what's on the boob tube!" Amethyst proclaimed.

"Amethyst, that phrase has not aged well, and you know it." Garnet informed.

"Meh, people are too offended nowadays, anyway."

Amethyst turned on the TV to see the channel 5 news playing on KTLA, and her reaction was initially boredom, until the anchor said something special.

"And now, for today's 9 o'clock news, we have what could be another potential Tokyo disaster, this time in the city of NEO Tokyo. Or at least...that what Plucky Duck says."

"Wait, Plucky Duck?!" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, I guess! But, I mean, that's the last place I'd expect to see him!"

"...Hey, wait a minute! Turn the volume up! Dot's over there, remember!" Yakko demanded.

" _Oh, this whole situation is awful!"_

" _Please, retell your experience with channel 5."_

" _Channel 5? Why, hello, Cally! Why don't you tell Yakko Warner of the Warner Bros. Studio Lot, that_ _ **THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT?!**_ "

"I oughta beat him to a pulp for that!"

" _Please, just calmly tell us."_

" _Okay, okay…"_

* * *

Today's Dot Warner section will be told as normal, but just pretend that Plucky is telling the whole story through the news.

Anyway, it was 1:01, and Dot was already on the road for a while, and I could just stop right here and describe the bright neon colors, beautiful holographic displays, and the extremely tall buildings, but considering where Dot is, I think you already know what the city looks like.

"Now, if I were the Olympic stadium, where would I be?" Dot asked herself.

Little did she know was that the elusive Plucky Duck decided to follow Dot in order to stop her madness. Actually, never mind that, Plucky _thinks_ that she doesn't sense her presence, but, being a toon, she can sense _anything_. Actually, never mind that, Plucky was just being pathetically obvious with his hiding, attempting to hide behind a thin streetlight.

Dot decided to ruffle his feathers, by playing another trick on the poor duck. When a random bystander walked by, she stated, "指示をありがとう," to him.

"Heh?"

Dot then simply ran away and hid behind the nearest building at the next intersection, leaving Plucky to fall for her false knowledge.

"Wait a minute. She knows Japanese? But…Yakko knows Japanese. She learned from him!" Plucky whispered to himself. "What does that even mean?"

"Hey, you know what I heard? Thank you for the directions in Japanese is 指示をありがとう!" Dot acted loudly enough for Plucky to hear.

Plucky gasped and dashed in the air over to the bystander to latch onto his chest, and he started shaking his upper body vigorously.

"You fool! You cretin! You imbecile! You idiot! **Do you realize you've just indirectly caused the end of civilization as we know it?!** "

The bystander grabbed Plucky, threw him to a wall, and kicked his body until he grew tired of it after 2 minutes.

"クソアニメディックチーズ！"he yelled.

Dot then continued on with her life and simply walked away, hoping that she could find the stadium without her smartphone.

"Whew, good thing I looked up that phrase beforehand on Plucky's phone."

Plucky didn't hear that.

* * *

" _She knows Japanese, she knows what she's doing, and on top of that, she's a toon! She can dig though that stadium with a drill she could pull right out of her v-"_

" _Ahem! Well, that was a waste of time, and an embarrassment on KTLA's part. That will probably mark the end of our ties with…ANY Japanese news network, but, let's just move on with our program."_

Amethyst then switched the channel with shrunken pupils and a worried face and looked at Yakko, along with anyone else in the room watching.

"Oh…lordy, lordy, lordy. She means business, and for how pathetic that seemed on TV, she does seem to have an idea of what she's doing. It's like a reverse Don Bluth movie! She will stop at nothing to find the Secret of NIMH, or, Akira, in this case."

"What?! She's trying to find Akira?!" Garnet asked.

"…Yeah?"

The room went silent for a moment, until…

Garnet started chuckling.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Oh, don't worry, Yakko. She'll find out _pretty_ quickly that the government over at Neo Tokyo will stop at absolutely nothing to stop her. They'll get worried that she's gonna find him underground, and they'll probably catch her."

"What?! I don't want her to get arrested! I just want her home! I didn't want any of this happen! All over some stupid fanfiction! Oh my God, Plucky was right. This is all my fault!"

"Jeez, Yakko, stop getting worked up. Look, Garnet has future vision, so that's just one of many possibilities. Maybe they'll just ignore her and she'll just give up."

"Or, she could get caught by the government, get experimented on, go completely insane, and destroy the whole world, possibly. Oh, she could go back in time and be one with evolution, or something. Someone could use one of those…toon-killing substances…dip, I think it was-"

"GARNET! STOP MAKING HIM WORRIED! WE ALREADY DESTROYED MULTIPLE BUILDINGS THROUGH THE ENTIRE COUNTRY, INCLUDING HALF OF A STUDIO LOT THAT HE'LL GET BLAMED FOR BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO DEFEND HIMSELF, WAS FORCED TO NEARLY KILL SOMEONE WHO WORKS FOR THIS STUDIO FOR THE SAME REASON, AND NOW… **LOOK AT HIM!** " Amethyst exclaimed.

Yakko was actually having a panic attack, laying down on the floor, hyperventilating to no end, intensely trembling, and, while the others couldn't see it, his heart raced as fast as the speed of light, figuratively.

"Oh, uh, not to defend her, but…last night, we were watching his show, and…he was crying. He told me that Dot hated him now. He thought it was just a silly tantrum she had over something petty, but she's taking it so seriously…"

"YOU SEE?! AND THAT'S NOT COUNTING WHAT DANGER WE'VE PUT STEVEN IN, AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT WE'VE KILLED PEARL FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS! LOOK, GARNET, YOU NEED TO-"

"Hush. I sense something…positive. Wakko, turn on the TV."

Wakko followed her instructions, and the same anchor appeared on the screen.

" _Apparently, I was wrong. We and the Japanese are reporting on the famous Warner sister from the popular 1990's cartoon,_ Animaniacs _."_

"What?" Yakko asked as the dubbed Japanese reporter spoke. Silence occurred for a few seconds. "What's happening?!"

The camera then switched to Dot, who was speaking in English, and she said,

" _I don't even know what Plucky was even talking about! I don't want to destroy Burbank OR Neo Tokyo as a revenge on my brother, he's just crazy. He'll ask for any attention in the world, as long as it's attention. I simply want to see the sights in Neo-Tokyo, and check into a resort for a few days. Just a very peaceful trip."_

" _Ah, that's very good to know."_ said the dubbed female voice.

" _ああ！"_

A person then randomly ran onto the screen with a giant bag of money, for an obvious incoming reference to the show.

" _ここでは、お金の袋を持っている_ _!"_ he exclaimed to Dot.

" _Oh, uh…itadakimasu?"_

The Animaniacs fan than burst into laughter at Dot's attempt at Japanese and walked offscreen.

" _Well, looks like I can go stay a high-end resort now. Heh heh heh!"_

Garnet then turned off the TV.

"My future vision tells me that she's going to use that money. The chance is way too irresistible, especially because it makes her look innocent."

She then walked over to the now somewhat calm, but still nervous and heavily-breathing Yakko.

"I'm sorry, Yakko, but I'm forced to live with those possibilities. I'm stuck with the curse of the being able to predict what can happen in a situation. On one hand, it can save someone. On the other hand, it can harm someone. I can still remember the day Steven went on the roof on a stormy night, out of the fear that literally anything can happen. I don't want to harm you, especially because…we can temporarily become a team…yes…"

"Huh? You're gonna help us find Dot?"

"Of course. You saved Steven twice within one hour, along with your brother over there, who managed to take down that…freak. We've got to do the same for you."

"Yeah! We'll be a team! The Crystal…Warners?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I don't know if you could help."

"Of course I could! I've helped the Gems destroy lots of monsters! Besides, it never-"

"Look, that's enough for one day. I've had enough of the green one's voice for about 23 years." Yakko stated.

"Sure, we'll do it! Whaddya say, Wakko?!" Amethyst questioned.

"Well, I have no choice! Besides, I've got some tricks up my sleeve!"

"I mean, you apparently wrote a fanfiction, Wakko, of course you do! That reminds me, can I read it?"

"Sure."

Yakko got a hold of one of many copies that Wakko got from that box, and read it.

"Aha. Aha. Aha. Yep, you'll help greatly!"

"Faboo!"

"Yes!" Garnet exclaimed.

She activated her metal fists and punched the door open, and declared,

" **WE ARE THE CRYSTAL WARNERS!** "

A blue glow then came from Steven's pocket, which prompted Steven to get Pearl out from his pocket, and surprisingly, she regenerated in only less than an hour, and in perfect form, as well! She jumped up into the air and became a being of holographic mass.

"Steven!"

She ran over to Steven and hugged him tightly, not knowing that he's now scared of tight hugs after the events that have occurred.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I would regenerate in seconds if it meant saving your life!"

She then looked out of the shield-shaped opening to see Garnet standing with her fists to her waist, and a good chunk of destroyed buildings.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what did I miss?"

"We're gonna go get Yakko's sister from Neo Tokyo before she tries to destroy the remains of Burbank and/or Neo Tokyo. Again." Steven explained.

"…Oh, boy."

Another silence occurred for a good 30 seconds, until Wakko turned around to Yakko with a realization.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"She probably could've paid off the bet with that bag of money."

* * *

 **MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, UNLESS YOU CELEBRATE SOMETHING ELSE! As you can tell, I cranked out an extra-long chapter to make up for my absence (over 5,000 words, and the file is 31 KB! [the last chapter was 24 KB]), and as a sort of Christmas gift for my fans. I'm also gonna do a very short one-shot that'll be up on Christmas, so look out for that. Don't worry, it'll be on time. I might even do one for New Year's, but we'll see how that turns out. But, in all seriousness, this will be the last of Fanimanifics for the year, but it will return shortly, in January of 2016. No exact date, but it will be done. Also, I'm sorry if you might not like Steven Universe, but I tried to make it work, and I think I did it well.**

 **Enough banter, HAVE A MERRY HOO HOO!**


End file.
